Clue: Hetalia Ed
by poopingaround
Summary: Guests come for an evening dinner at a manor that leads to a night full of blackmail, extortion, and murder!
1. Welcome to Dinner

CHAPTER 1

As night drew near, the clouds thundered above. The wind began to pick up and add to the smell of fresh rain coming in. The sky was stormy and cloudy, and from the looks of it rain would soon be falling. A car sped through the countryside. Out here houses were separated by large plots of land, and the nearest neighbor was close to 5 miles away. The car came to halt outside of a steel gate. A man reached out of his black car and pressed the numbers into the digital pad placed slightly hidden in shrubbery. With a confirmation click the gate swung open. The car sped through as it made its way to the manor.

The manor sat quite a distance from the security gate. Its trees that had once been in full bloom were now bare and leaning. Those trees still bearing leaves lost them as the wind pressed harder. The manor itself was large. Sitting high on the back hills, it was a two story house with an attic and a basement. The number of rooms and guestrooms gauged how many people had previously been raised in the manor. However, it had now gone through its time. Most of the paint, that had once been a bright vivid color, was dull and peeling to reveal earthy brown brick. The woodwork was beginning to moss over as the plants around it began to consume the wall. The iron entry way was now rusted from constant raining, and its windows fogged no matter how many times they were cleaned. Yes, this manor was old, but it was also convenient, because tonight a party was to be held at this falling manor; a dinner party.

The man, whom we had mentioned previously, reached the top of the hill, his car grinding to a screech. He was already behind schedule, and if the party was to go off without a hitch, he needed to make sure everything was spotless. He reached the top and quickly got out of the car. His blonde hair pulled back to match the professional stern look on his face. In his hand was a crumpled bag, his coat and his hat. He paced around the car then approached the front door. At the sound of barking, the blonde man pulled the bag open and retreated two large bones. The bones still had remnants of meat on them; the man threw them at the dogs. The dogs busied themselves with their new treat as their master walked past them and unhooked their chains from the wall. The dogs knew better then to wander off. Without another word he walked through the front door and into the house. He took off his coat and placed it on the coat rack after closing the door behind him. In the distance he could hear the faintest sound of music.

Sighing he walked through the main hall past the dining room, which he only quickly observed to make sure it was as proper as he needed to be. The sound of music however reminded him of where he was going. Moving quickly he opened the door to find a man standing in the room.

The room was covered with books, as it every well should have been because the plaque outside the door read library. Other than the mountainous amount of books, papers were piled on the desk and in a neat fashion. The room itself was quite clean, after all the blonde man had made to clean it that morning, but the other man in the room seemed to still be polishing. This man was shorter than the blonde. His skin was a dark tone along with his combed hair, minus the odd curl that protruded from his left side. Although they were both wearing identical butler uniforms, this man's tie was incredibly loose.

The music that had been heard through the main hall was now boomingly loud and obviously coming from the room they were both standing in. The blonde man quickly made his was across the room and switched off the music. The darker haired man looked up from his cleaning.

"Is everything ready?" he asked evenly, reaching over to straighten out the other's tie.

"Yeah, Lud- I mean Germany!" the man said laughing lightly at the mistake.

The man he called Germany, nodded. "Remember to follow the instructions I told you…. Italy," he added the last part almost as a second thought. Who knew calling each other these aliases would sound so strange. But this was a necessary step to the evening.

After the Italy man reassured that he understood what to do, Germany gave another curt nod and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Italy loosened his tie.

Knowing he had other pressing matters to attend to, Germany quickly made his way to the kitchen where the sound of knives being sharpened could be heard. The kitchen was the newest part of the house, but it was still worn from time. Some of the tiles could be found missing and small cracks could be seen on the far wall, but other than that the kitchen was fully functional and well lit. The only thing off-putting was the sounding of humming as the scraping of metal continued.

Germany entered only to find a platinum blonde wearing an apron over a simple blue dress. Her back was facing toward the door due to the fact that she had been chopping on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. Her hair was tied back with a white bow and if she wasn't so scary, most people would find her quite adorable. She stopped sharpening as she heard Germany enter.

"Is everything alright, Ms. N-, I mean, Ms. Belarus," Germany quickly corrected as the girl and quickly turned around almost cutting Germany in the throat. She stared at him before lowering the knife.

"Dinner will be ready at 7:30," she said plainly. Then, as though nothing had happened, she went back to cooking.

Germany inwardly sighed before leaving to busy himself elsewhere.

A man reached out his hand and clasped onto the bell handle and pulled vigorously. He shivered slightly at the cold wind and rang a second time. He was wearing a pinstriped suit and his hair had been barely combed because one strand stood out. His glasses fogged as he breathed into his hands. He was about to walk away and sit in his car and wait when he heard the sound of growling he saw two German shepherds watching him. He audibly gulped. Just when he was sure was going to be dog food the front door opened.

"Good evening," Germany said evenly.

The man looked confused at the sight of a butler. "Uh… good evening, dude. I'm not sure if I'm at the—"

"Yes, you indeed sir," Germany said moving to the side to let the man in, "You are expected this evening. "Please come in. May I take your coat?"

The man nodded as he glanced around the room. "Yeah, thanks dude."

"I believe you are Mr. America?" Germany inquired as he took the coat.

"What? No, that's not my name it's A—"

Germany raised his hand to silence him. "Please sir, I suggest you do as my employer has asked and only use your alias while present in this manor, tonight."

America looked at him confused but shrugged it off. "Alright then, who are you?" he said casually as the butler led him through the house.

"You may call me Germany for this evening sir," he said.

They both walked through the house to find Italy pouring wine into glasses. He had not left the library, so when America entered he was amazed the amount of books in the room. Germany didn't pay him any mind as he instructed Italy. "Italy, will you attend to Mr. America, and see that he is comfortable." Germany gave Italy a look before leaving and closing the door behind him.

America piped up, "Hey Ger—" but when he looked there was no door. Only a book case. Feeling the case he was completely stunned. Italy could help but laugh behind his hands, as America made a spectacle of trying to figure out the door's witchcraft.

Just as Germany entered the main hall, the bell rang signaling another arrival. When he opened the door he was greeted with a small man. His eyes very even and his hair cut similar to a very short bob. The man looked up at Germany.

"Do come in sir," Germany said repeating the same gesture he had done to America, "You are expected."

The man paused. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked, his voice revealing no suspicion.

"Only that you are to be known as Japan," Germany said, "May I take your coat?"

"Yes," the man said stepping into the house, "It said the same in the letter. Would you happen to know why that is?"

Germany could only shake his head and lead Japan to the others. As they entered the room, America had still been standing by the door. It swung open, smacking him in the forehead. Italy, who had been handing him a drink, almost busted out in laughter, but at the sight of Germany he knew better.

"Japan, this is Italy, the housekeeper," Germany said nodding to Italy.

Italy smiled. "Caio! Good to see you again," he said cheerfully.

Japan's eyes widened only a fraction. Germany looked between them. "Do you two know each other?"

"Well we…"

"No," Japan interrupted firmly. This seemed to shock Italy and Japan could do nothing but awkwardly walk away.

America came from behind the door, rubbing his head in pain. He noticed Japan. "Yo," he said with a big smile.

Japan only nodded awkwardly, "Hello."

* * *

Frustrated and cold, a British man kicked the side of his car. His large eyebrows were furrowed in anger at his broken down car. So there he stood, on a dirt road in the cold, cursing at his car with vigor. That's when he noticed a car driving up, its lights almost blinding him. The car drove past him, stopped and reared back.

"Need a lift, mon cher?" a voice called out from the car.

"I don't need your bloody help, you twat," the British man spat back.

"Are you sure? It is 5 miles to a 'ouse in both directions…"

With anger coursing through his veins, the British man had an inner argument before climbing in the car and slamming the door as hard as he could.

The French man in the driver seat winched at the treatment of his car. "You will 'ave to tell me where you are going," he said as he started to drive.

"I'm already late for a dinner," the British man said coldly but he was mostly talking to himself.

"Me too."

The Brit eyed him quietly and without another word fished a white paper out of his pocket. "I'm going to Gaia Manor…"

"'Zat is where I am going…" the Frenchman reached over and took the paper, at which the British man glared at him for. "Yes… I got a letter just like 'zis," he said after scanning the paper. He handed it back to the British man who snatched it away. They drove in silence as they both thought about was going on.

* * *

"And this is Mr. China," Germany said introducing a man with a tied back ponytail in a beige suit. He was lean and looked around the room with brown wondering eyes.

"'sup, dude," said America, drinking the alcohol Italy had poured him a second time.

"Hello," Japan said curtly before giving a small bow.

"Italy," Germany said breaking the immediate silence that followed the introductions, "Can you go and check to see if dinner will be ready for when the rest of the guests arrive?"

"Ve?" Italy said looking from his drink pouring, "Okay, Germany." He put the wine down by the desk and quickly left the room. Before, anybody could say anything, the doorbell rang and, Germany excused himself to answer it.

Outside the door stood a tall man, his large overcoat only made him appear larger. His scarf was tightly wrapped around his neck and tucked inside his coat. When Germany opened the door the man turned around. He had been smiling at the dogs that seemed to whimper away at the sight. "Hallo," he said, the small smile still on his face. "Am I at the right address?"

"Yes, and you must be, Mr. Russia," Germany moved to the side, "Please come in. You are expected."

The rain had picked up and now it was falling in buckets. Both the British man and the Frenchman had gotten lost. The Brit held open a large map as he continually argued with the driver on which way to go. After about half an hour, the British man pointed.

"Turn right here," He demanded. "The house is just up this drive."

Reluctantly the Frenchman turned the car and caught a glimpse of the looming house. They stared at it for a moment before driving up the pathway. They reached the house and parked the car. Both of them jumped out, huddled in their own coats and ran for the door. The way it was raining they were still soaked when they reached the door.

"You stupid arse, why don't you have an umbrella in that bloody car," the British man began to complain, but before he could speak any further, the front door opened.

Germany glanced between them in mild shock. "England. France. I had not known you two were acquainted."

"We aren't," the British man said bitterly slapping away the hand from his rear. He scowled before entering the house, followed by the Frenchman, who didn't nothing but laugh it off.

CHAPTER END

* * *

**I hope you guys will like this. I've been showing it around and I haven't even decided on an ending. I will eventually put up options to who you think did it but for now the ending is unwritten, but thank you for reading and if you want to suggest anything please tell me. **

**That is all for now (UuU ) **


	2. Now for Blackmail

CHAPTER 2

Germany opened both doors as he entered the library, with England and France following behind him. He swiftly introduced them to the room and everyone looked up from the conversations to give a mixture of nods and 'hello's. Italy walked over to them and offered them both wine, which they took.

"Careful now, mon cher," France laughed, "You British are not every good at 'andling your liquor." And with that he wondered into the room.

England glared, "Nobody gets drunk off of wine, you arse!" he could have sworn he felt the Frenchman's hand on his rear again before he moved.

Germany quickly interjected. He couldn't have a fight break out. That would put them off schedule. "As you can see nobody will be addressed by their real name tonight. This will be in your best interest, understood?"

Before anybody could contradict him, a loud gonging sound startled everyone. China almost threw his drink.

"Ah," Germany said unfazed, "Dinner is ready."

They all shuffled out when China realized he had gotten it on Russia's scarf, which he had insisted on wearing. "Ai yah!" Chins said, reaching over to scrub it out with a cloth from his pocket. "I am sorry I just get frightened easily in places like this."

Russia gave the same small smile only with a hint of irritation in his voice, "It is alright. Please let go of the scarf."

When China made eye contact with the face in front of him, he quickly let go and followed everyone out the room.

They all crossed the hall and entered the dining room. The table in front of them had place settings for seven people, excluding the help. The table was set with a small plate and more forks and knives then were needed. New wine glasses had been placed and the whole room basked in the glow of the chandeliers handing from the ceiling. Everyone looked in amazement.

"You will find your name where you are to sit," Germany said, "Please be seated."

Everyone looked at each other then they looked names on the table. It took a moment of shuffling but eventually everyone was sitting in their rightful place. America glanced at the empty seat.

"So, Germany, is this your seat?" he asked.

"No. I am simply a butler. I do not eat in here," Germany replied easily.

"So then, like," America said confused, "What does a butler even do?"

"I butle, sir" Germany said straight faced.

"Which means?" America combated, not believing that was even a word.

"The butler is head of the kitchen and dining room. I keep everything clean."

"Well what is all this about?" China said breaking their conversation before America could ask more questions. "This whole dinner party, I mean, aru."

"As a butler I do not ask why. My job is only to do then die," Germany said and glanced at Italy laughed in his hand at the response.

"What?" France exclaimed.

"He is quoting an old joke," Italy said, still giggling as he left into the kitchen.

"If you say so," America said reaching forward to grab an odd looking appetizer. He stared at it in his hands before noticing, England, who was sitting next to him, grab one without a single thought and eat it. America stared at the food in his hand then slid it into his mouth. Just as he almost gagged, Italy had reentered the room.

"Here you are," He said placing a bowl of soup in front of China first then worked his way around the table.

"So, Germany-dude, is this for our host?" America asked pointing to the empty chair again.

Germany sternly shook his head as he poured Russia more wine. "No, that is for the last guest: Mr. Body."

"I thought Mr. Body was our host…"Japan said suspiciously. The table erupted in agreement. All their eyes turned to Germany. "So then, who is our host, Mr. Germany?" Japan asked.

Germany only gave him a small chuckle, indicating he wasn't going to tell them any more information.

Convinced that that was the end of it, France opened his napkin and placed it on his lap. "We should start eating while it's 'ot," He suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait for the other guest, aru?" China interjected from the seat next to him.

"It's okay," Italy said smiling, "I will keep something warm for him."

With the matter settled, France began to spoon his soup. Everyone listen quietly as he took the first taste. Feeling their eyes on him, he turned his head to glance at Japan sitting next to him. Japan turned down to his own meal and followed suit, scooping up some of the mysterious soup. Eventually everyone in the room was sipping silently, except America who was practically inhaling it. After the long silence and the departure of the two housekeepers into the kitchen, China cleared his throat.

"Well I suggest we start talking, aru," he said calmly. "After all I'm used to this type of situation in which new friends must get together, but this quiet will only last if we do not talk, aru. I am prepared to help get the conversation started; after all it is one of my many jobs, aru." China boasted with pride. "Well I have absolutely no idea what we are doing here, what I'm doing here… but I intend to have a good night here," he said firmly "And isn't this soup delicious?"

Everyone paused in their eating to stare at China, but only Japan spoke. "You say you are used to having to deal with parties as part of your job?"

"Yes, it becomes quite routine when you are the secretary manager of a—oh sorry," China paused, "I forgot that we are not supposed to say who we are…"

"I know who you are," Russia said interrupting.

England, beside Russia, glanced over. "Are you going to tell us?"

Chins spoon clinked as he nearly dropped it into his bowl. "How do you know who I am…?"

Russia's small smile stayed on his face, "I work for the government as well."

"Ah," France said, "So you work for a politician, no?"

China blinked from his fixated glare at Russia, "Yes that's right…"

"Well c'mon then," America said no longer eating, "Who do you work for?"

Before he could answer, Germany came from the kitchen. He started picking up their empty bowls form the table. China hitched in his response before turning away and not answering. He turned to Japan, "So what does your spouse do?"

"Nothing," Japan said firmly before he could stop himself. China was a little taken back before Japan continued more calmly, "I mean, he lies around on his back all day…"

America laughed, "Sounds like hard work to me."

The British man beside him rolled his eyes.

Italy once again appeared with new food. China was the first to receive again and took a sample of the food. It hadn't taken long before he was eating it vigorously. "Mm," he said pausing with delight, "This is only of my favorite dishes."

"I know," Germany said and took the soup bowls back into the kitchen.

"So… what do you do, Mr. Russia," China said still giving him a slight glare from across the table. Russia only stayed silent as he smiled. "Oh come on," China said insisting, "Tell us…!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you," England bit out.

"Well I don't know about you but if I wasn't keeping this conversation up, we would be sitting here in silence!" China spat back.

"Are you afraid of silence?" France said quickly to stop the argument.

"I-I am not," China defended.

"Well it seems to me 'zat you might be suffer from what we call-" France said evenly

"'We'?" England interjected, "Who is 'we'? Are you a shrink?"

"I do know about physiological medicine," France said, "If 'zat's what you mean."

"So you're a doctor…" Japan concluded.

"Well yes, but I'm not practicing."

"Why? Practice makes perfect," England said icily, "I think most men need a little practice don't you agree, China?"

China flushed before looking away bitterly and finishing his meal.

"So then what do you do?" Japan said getting back to the matter.

"I work for a branch government. Part of the UN 'ealth Organization."

"Geez," America said bitterly laughing, "Another politician."

France frowned. "Well what about you, America… are you really American?"

"Hell yea, I am!" America said almost insulted.

"And you're not going to mention the coincidence that you also live in a government city?" England said mildly.

America stared at him with confusion, "How… How did you know that? Have we met before?"

England only smiled, a secret hidden behind his lips. "I have certainly seen you before, even if you did not see me…"

"So that means you live in the same city as well…?" Russia questioned.

"Yes, I do," England said before taking a bite of food casually.

China looked around the table. His face was a mixture of confusion and determination to solve his confusion. "Is anybody here not involved in the government in some way…?"

A little suspicious of Germany, America called out the butler. "Where is the host and why have we been brought here, dude?" he said irritation threating to rise in his words. Germany had been standing there the last few minutes listening to the conversation. Only when he was addressed did he actually seem to be paying attention.

Before he could calm the American down, the bell rang announcing a new visitor. Germany quickly made his way around the table, down the main hall and to the front door. The sound of Germany's voice echoed throughout the dining room. Everyone had quieted down in their attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Ah, it's about time," Germany's voice rang, "You are being expected."

The sound of the door closing and the jumbling of keys could be heard. "Are you locking me in?" and new voice sounded. The confirmation sound of the click showed that was what Germany had been doing. "I'll take the key, then West," the voice demanded.

Germany's voiced turned from mild to icy. "Over my dead body." There was a brief silenced before Germany's voice returned to its mild manner. "May I take your coat and bag, sir?"

"Nah," the voiced confirmed, "I'll leave it here."

"I'm guessing it contains evidence?"

"Surprises, West" the voice chuckled, "Surprises."

They both entered the room. Germany was followed by a man with pale hair. His eyes were red and fierce as he scanned the room. His hands in his suit pockets, his demeanor showed he hadn't expected so many people. "Gentleman, may I introduce, Mr. Body."

"Just call me Prussia, like the letter said," Prussia said looking around the room. "What are they all doing here?"

"Eating dinner," Germany said firmly, "I suggest you sit down."

Prussia cackled as he took his seat at the head of the table. Italy came into the room carrying soup. "Nah, you can take that away," Prussia said pushing the bowl away. Italy gave him surprised look but didn't question him. He quickly took it and walked back into the kitchen.

"I demand to know what is going on here," China said breaking the silence. "Why have we been brought here to this house?"

"I believe you have each received a letter," Germany said fishing a white paper out of his own pocket. "Mine contained: You will gain an advantage by appearing on this date, when a Mr. Prussia Body will bring to an end a long-standing and painful confidential financial exchange."

"I received something similar to that," said Russia, his smile never leaving his face.

Around the table people nodded and confirmed their agreement.

"I also got a letter," Prussia said laughing as the chatter died down. Italy came through the kitchen door, holding a plate of food and was about to place it in front of Prussia when the man help up his hands. "No thanks, Italy, I just ate."

"And how did you know his name?" Russia said suspiciously.

"Oh we go back…" Prussia said as he attempted to grope Italy's behind, "Don't we…"

Italy quickly jumped out of the hand's reach. He nodded, his smile faltering a bit before rushing back into the kitchen for safety.

Germany quickly changed the subject. "Forgive my curiosity, but did you letter say the same thing?"

Prussia smile inched a little wider. "No."

"I see…" Germany said then turned to the rest of the guests sitting at the table. Italy entered the dining room empty handed this time. He didn't chance it by being close to Prussia and swiftly went to the other side of Germany. "Can I interest anybody in dessert?" Germany asked looking around the room.

Everyone in the room shifted around uncomfortably. The room had become tense the moment Prussia had entered the room. They looked at each other, and when Germany took their silence as dinner was done, he spoke up a second time. "Then I suggest we move to the study for coffee and brandy. There our host will make his intentions clear."

With nothing else to say, the guests shuffled out of their chairs and left the dining room. Following Germany through the house they went into another room. In the room were two couches and book shelves a plenty. Next to the door lay a dresser with a cabinet apartment attached to the top. The huge desk in the side of the room determined the purpose of the room and gave the impression that the buyer of the desk was quite rich. The woodwork was hand crafted and polished to shine. Germany nodded to the guests, "Please make your selves comfortable."

The guest walked into the room warily. Germany made a straight path to the large desk. On the desk was an envelope and instructions printed on the front which instructed Germany on when he was to open the letter. Cutting open the top of the letter, Germany pulled out multiple pieces of paper and separate letters in closed envelopes. After a moment of silence, and everybody had been seated, Germany placed the paper he was reading down.

"Gentlemen, I have been instructed to tell you all what you have in common with each other," Germany stated before looking toward the door, where Prussia was slumped in a chair lazily. "Unless you would like to tell them, Prussia."

All heads turned to Prussia who sat up a little in his chair. "Why me?" he said glancing around at the staring faces, "Do they know who I am?"

Germany shrugged. "I doubt it. You have yet to tell us who you are…"

"This is stupid," Prussia said standing. "This is a prank… and I'm not going to be the punch line. I'm out of here." He quickly walked out the study door and down the hall. He pulled on the front door, forgetting that Germany had locked it earlier. Germany came out of the room.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave," Germany explained, "There is no way out. All the windows have bars and all the doors are locked."

"You can keep me trapped in here!" Prussia said, "You can't hold us prisoner." As soon he said prisoner the rest of the guests became unsettled, shouting for their freedom from the house as well. As the room became uncontrollable, Germany became more irritated.

"Everyone, please," he shouted over the panic, "back into the study. Everything will be explained." Prussia walked back slowly. "You too, Prussia."

"Like hell I will," he said as he ran off down the hall. Sighing Germany quickly followed him, not quite running as fast. Prussia ran into the first room with opened doors to find an observatory. The walls of the whole room were glass, with rain patting quietly outside. The plants had long since been dead and the glass was covered with dirt stains. Picking up one of the pots Prussia made his way to one of the glass panels.

"You can't get out that way," Germany said entering the room behind him.

"Why the hell not? It's just glass," he said as he turned to smash the window. Out of the darkness, a large German Shepard darted at Prussia from behind the glass. Completely taken by surprise, Prussia fell back onto the dirty floor. The dog hit the glass and snarled and barked at him. He quickly got off the ground and gave Germany a shaken look. Germany just shrugged with his hands behind his back and left the room to attend to the other guests. Cursing under his breath, Prussia followed him back to the room.

Back in the room, Italy was serving people drinks. By all their shaken appearances, he had assumed they needed one. When Germany came back into the room, Italy excused himself and left. Germany stood back at his place in front of the desk.

"Gentlemen you all have one thing in common," He spoke sternly, "You are all being blackmailed." Silent stares shifted the room, but nobody spoke. So Germany decided to continue, "For some time now, you have all been paying large amounts of money to someone who has threatened you multiple times to expose you… but none of you know who this 'someone' is, do you..."

"Ai yah!" China said disgusted, "I have never heard of anything more ridiculous! Nobody can blackmail me. My life is an open book that the public constantly reads! I have done nothing wrong!"

Germany just stared at the rest of the room, "Anybody else wish to deny it?" The room was silent once again. "Alright then, since you are all in the same catastrophe, I have been instructed to reveal a few details."

"Do you not think you should spare us the humiliation," Japan said sitting tensely on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry," Germany said showing barely any sympathy, "But I must do as I am instructed." Moving around the room Germany walked over to France who had moved to stand in front of the fireplace on the side of the room. "Now, Mr. France, you were once a professor in the psychology department and you specialized in working on the brains of many homicidal lunatics, correct?"

France looked a little taken back by the sudden information being said about him. "Well… yes but now I do the same for 'ze government."

"But you don't practice medicine, do you?" Germany said continuing as he read from one of the papers. It was one that had been contained in the envelope on the desk earlier. "Because your license to practice has been suspended."

"Why?" England said narrowing his eyes.

"You know the one thing doctors are not allowed to do with their patients," Germany said awkwardly, a light flush on his cheeks.

"Yeah…" England said raising any eyebrow.

"Well he did it."

"Oooh," England chuckled behind his hand as he down his drink. France looked positively red.

"How disgusting," China commented.

"Are you are allowed to judge, Mr. China," Germany said walking over to the couch where China sat. "How do you justify taking bribes and selling off parts of your employer's company to out of country black market dealers?"

"Hey!" China defended, "It is not bribery! It is only payment! There is nothing wrong with that."

"If the payment is declared publicly," Germany said his tone still neutral, "But if it is slipped in a green envelope under the men's bathroom then I say that's completely different. How would describe that transaction?"

"I say it stinks," England laughed behind his empty glass.

"Oh, how would you know?" China said bitterly, "It's not like you were in that men's room!"

"So it's true?" France said raising a cautious eyebrow.

"No!" China said standing up, "these are just lies, aru!"

"As much as you want us to believe that," Germany said interrupting, "you've been paying blackmail money for over a year now to keep that story from going public."

China quickly moved over to where the drinks are, which was right behind Japan. Japan sighed. "Well I believe you, Mr. China, because I am being blackmailed for something I didn't do as well…"

"Me too," said Russia nodding in agreement.

"And me, dude," America added.

"Not me," England said shrugging it off, drunkenly.

"You're not being blackmailed?" Germany said in a moment of confusion.

"No, I'm being blackmailed," England said attempting to get another drink but France took it from his hands, "But I actually did what I'm being blackmailed for…."

"What do you do?" France said putting the drink back where it belonged.

"Well to put into legal terms, "England started, "I run a specialized hotel, where a man or woman can come in and enjoy the company of their choosing for a short time."

France stared at him. "I see…. And would you 'appen to 'ave the number on you?" he said fishing through his pocket for a paper to write the number.

England only rolled his eyes, "Not at the moment, you arse."

"Is that how you know the American, then?" Russia interjected, "He is one of your clients?"

America's face flamed up causing him to turn three shades of red. "What!? No!"

"I was asking England," Russia said evenly.

America got up and walked over to the British man, his ears still pink. "Then you tell them it's not true!" his face was close to England's and all England did was smirk.

"It's not true," England repeated.

"Is 'zat true?" France asked raising an eyebrow

"No, it's not true," England said chuckling behind his hand.

"Ah! So it is true," Russia said not moving from where he had been sitting.

"A double negative," Germany confirmed.

"Double negative?" America asked slowly, then turned to England who kept his knowing smile, "Don't tell me… you…. you… you have photographs...!" America whispered the last part.

England nodded at the American who face turned redder with every passing second.

"That sounded like a confession to me," Germany said catching America by surprise, "The double negative proves positive, and I'm afraid you gave yourself away."

"Are you trying to make me look stupid, dude?"

"Don't need any help with that," England countered before America pried another drink from his hands.

"That's right! I don't need any help!" America said then paused. "Wait…"

"'onestly," France said casually and sat near England, hand lying on England's thigh, "I don't see a problem with Mr. America going and visiting your fine business establishment. All people do eventually."

"Oh please," England said smacking the hand away.

"This may be what you think," Germany said ending the dispute, "but Mr. America holds a high-security position in the government. And Mr. America, you own quite a nice car for someone who gets paid in your position."

"I don't," America interrupted, "I came into money after I lost my mommy and daddy to the war."

Germany eyebrows rose slightly at the childlike manner America spoke but said nothing of it. Deciding it was time to move on, Germany turned around and faced Japan. "Mr. Japan, you have been paying the blackmailer ever since your husband died of mysterious circumstances…"

England loudly laughed as he caught Japan's eye.

"Why is that funny?" Japan stated, his emotions hidden.

"So that is why you said he lies on his back, in his coffin…"

"I didn't kill him," Japan said his tone still even.

"Then why are you paying the blackmailer?" America asked like Japan was crazy.

"I don't want a scandal," Japan defended, "We had already had a humiliating public confrontation. He was deranged…" Japan took a moment to shake his head, "A lunatic… he didn't seem to like me very much, so much so he had threatened to kill me in public…"

"Why would he kill you in public?" America asked raising an eyebrow, "I mean, how does that even work, dude?"

"I think he meant he threatened Japan in public to kill him," Germany clarified.

"Oh…" America said nodding in understanding, "So was that the end of it all?"

"He was killed," Japan said forcefully, "How much farther to the end can you get."

America was a little shocked at the sudden exposure of emotion behind the small man's voice, but Germany continued the conversation. "But only he died, Mr. Japan, not you."

"What did he do for a living…?" England said moving off the accusations.

"He was a physicist."

"What was he like?"

Japan shrugged. "He often too optimistic about everything, and I'm sure it came as a shock to him when he was suddenly dying. He was found dead at home with his head cut off; also had his…" Japan flushed and coughed slightly, "you know…"

The men around gave each other slightly worried glances and slowly inched away from where Japan sat. Japan ignored them, "I had been out all evening, shopping."

"Do you miss him?" America said.

"Well," Japan said taking a moment to consider his answer, "It's more of a life after death feeling. Now that he's dead, I have a life."

"But he was your second husband," Germany said looking through the papers, "you first has also disappeared."

"That was his job," Japan said fondly, "A magician. It's too bad he was never any good at it…"

There was not need to drag it out any farther. Japan looked like he was done talking. Russia cleared his throat. "I might as well say my secret. There is no point in waiting for Germany to unmask me," he said. "I'm a black-market spy for the mafia." The child-like smile never left his face, "and I'm wanted for three murders." There was a silent sound of shock throughout the room but nobody made a comment.

"Well," France said changing the subject as quickly as he could. "'zat just leaves you Prussia. What's your secret?"

Everyone turned Prussia, who just sat in his chair. "Isn't it obvious?" Germany said grabbing their attention, "He's the one blackmailing you…"

Prussia laughed in chair in nodded with pride. America leapt out of his chair towards Prussia. "You bastard," he breathed, fists raised.

Prussia stood. He stomped hard on America's foot before he was clocked in the jaw. Both of them fell back before the other guest of the room could separate them. "Really, was that necessary…?" Germany said standing between them, "The police are already on their way." Everyone stopped what they had been doing and turned to Germany. The faces showed panic as the collectively tried to change Germany's intentions. "Listen," he said yelling through all their voices, "Blackmail depends on secrecy, all you have to do is tell the police how you have been blackmailed and then your troubles will be over."

"It's not so easy," Prussia said rubbing his sore jaw. "They'll never tell the police."

"Then I will," Germany said as a rebuttal, "I have all the evidence and this conversation is being taped."

In the next room, Italy sat on top of the billiard table listening to the mild sounds of people being shocked. He had been in there the whole time playing with the various things around the room and guarding the tape from damage. As the voices got louder, Italy went back to check on how much tape was being used. The sounds of disgruntled guests recorded as Germany tried to calm them.

"Gentlemen please, the police will be here in 45 minutes," Germany said taking a moment to look at his watch. "If you tell them the truth, you all will see that Mr. Prussia will be put behind bars."

Prussia laughed as he squeezed his way past the crowd and out the door. "Where are you going?" Germany said with suspicion clear in his voice.

"I'm going to help them make up their minds," Prussia said before leaving.

CHAPTER END


	3. Death in the House

CHAPTER 3

When Prussia returned he was carrying a large suit case. The suitcase was beat up, and Prussia didn't treat it any better. He threw the suitcase on the table and opened the clasps. "Who can guess what I brought?" Prussia said jokingly.

"The evidence against us, of course," Japan said moving with the others to surround the case.

"No, no, no," Prussia said taking out a black box wrapped with white ribbon. He handed one of the presents to England who stared at the box, untrustingly.

"Did you know you were going to meet us?" England asked.

"Honestly? Yeah I did." Prussia continued to hand out each of the black boxes until everyone had their own. Each was a different size and weight, but nobody moved to open them. "I knew I was going to end up meeting you all to talk about our… little arrangement, and if I didn't show up then West, over here, would have called the police." Once he had finished he closed his suitcase and moved over to pour himself some whiskey.

England stared at the box. "Why not…" he said and pulled the white ribbon off the box. He sat down on the desk. "I like getting gifts from strangers," he said sarcastically. Pulling the top of the box off, he stared at the contents inside. A bronze candlestick sat perfectly inside the box. Its curves were nothing spectacular; it didn't even look expensive. As England pulled out of the box, he noticed it was quite heavy. "A candlestick?" he said confused, examining what was in his hands. "What's this for?"

Japan stared at England's open box before prying off the ribbon around his. He glanced down at the box which contained a rope tied in a nuce. Russia opened his to find a pipe, heavy and unblemished. America was cautious as he opened the box, and inside he found a wrench. He weighed it in his hand cautiously. France found in his box a revolver. He picked it up slowly being careful not to put his finger on the trigger. China had a knife in his gift, which he ran his fingers over lightly.

"In your hands you each have a weapon…" Prussia said leaning back. He had moved back to where he had been sitting previously, "if any of you tell the cops about me, you'll also have your secrets exposed. I'll see to that." Prussia stood and moved around the quiet room, his eyes watching everyone's reaction. "But… if one of you kills West now then nobody will know but the seven of us. You heard him yourself. He has the key to the front door, and he'll hand it over his dead body." Germany watched Prussia cautiously but made no move to stop him. Prussia moved to the door, his hand on the light switch. "The only way is for someone to die." And with that he shut the lights off. "Now."

The sound of shuffling could be heard, and then the sound of a gunshot rang through the room. Someone let out a scream and the light flickered back on. China stood near the lights his hand still on the knife. He looked down and dropped it when he saw the lifeless body of Prussia. China let out an identifiable scream which sounded in the dark. Everyone surrounded the body. Even Germany's eyes grew large at the sight.

France bent down. Everyone looked in shocked as they all took a step closer. "Everybody back up, give 'im some air," He exclaimed before checking Prussia's pulse on his wrists. He then reached over and checked his neck. "…'is is dead…" He said after a moment of silence. Everyone was quiet until China let out a scream.

"Well, who had the gun?" America concluded.

"I did…" France said honestly.

"Then you shot him," England accused.

"No I didn't," France defended.

"You had the gun! If you didn't do it, then who did!?" China yelled.

France stared at the body on the ground. His eyes widened with realization. "Nobody," he said turning the body onto it's back. "See! 'zere's no gunshot wound. Someone 'ad tried to take 'ze gun from me in the dark and it went off," he said picking up the gun, which was behind the couch.

America glanced up. "Look, it broke the vase on the mantle," he said moving to the fireplace. "There's a bullet hole right here."

"He's right…" Germany said staring at the hole in the wall.

"Then how did he die?!" China said hysterically.

"I don't know!" France yelled back at him. "I'm not a forensics expert!"

"Well somebody killed him!" England said.

"I didn't do it!" America said putting his hands up and walking toward the middle of the room.

"Ai yah!" China said throwing his hands up in frustration. "I need a drink." He walked over and poured himself some of the whiskey. He was about to drink when France shouted at him.

"Maybe he was poisoned!" France said pointing to China's drink.

China slowly lowered the glass from his mouth, then let out a scream and flung the glass in the air. "China, please, calm down," Russia said. He had been the closest to China so he leading him to the couch, but China screamed even louder as he sat down. "Please…" Russia was cut off by another scream. He leaned over China, who kept screaming to the point where he looked like he was going to cry. Frustrated by the constant noise, Russia gave a hard slap to the side of China's face. China grew very quiet very quickly; his face stuck with an expression of shock. Everyone was quiet at the sound. "I'm sorry," He said, his smile only faltering a little, "But I had to shut him up…"

"Well, was it poisoned?" Germany said reaching over. While Russia had been dealing with China the rest of them looked for the glass he had thrown.

England help up the empty glass," I guess we'll never know…"

"Unless China dies as well," Russia said without skipping a beat.

Everyone gathered around China, who paled at the realization. Before anybody could do anything a loud scream came from somewhere in the house. Everyone quickly ran out the room to the billiard room next door. The door was locked and everybody at once was shoving into the door, banging and smashing.

"It must be the murderer," France said pounding.

"Why would the murderer scream?" America said pausing for a moment.

"No, he could be in there with a victim!" France clarified.

"Oh no, Italy!" Japan exclaimed as they all pounded harder.

The door clicked and swung open causing everyone to almost fall on each other. Germany pushed his way to the front as Italy ran up to him crying.

"You're alive!?" America said with wide eyes.

"Yes," He said tears in his face, "With no help from you all!

"What do you mean?" Germany said calmly.

"You locked me up with the murderer!" Italy said tear stains on his face.

"The murderer is here?" Russia said looking around, what seemed to be an empty room, "Where?"

"Here…" Italy said gesturing to everybody. "He is right in front of you! I heard the conversation and how England had said one of you had to be the killer… and I was scared because I drank the whiskey too…" he said, big tears starting to roll down his face. "I don't want to be alone in here anymore!" He hugged Germany's waist letting out quiet sobs. "I can't stay in here by myself."

"Then you can come back with us…" France said sympathetically.

"With the murderer?" Italy said. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"There is safety in numbers!" America said waving the wrench that was in his pocket around. When he noticed Italy's wide eyes and England's bitter glare he quickly put it back down.

They all walked back into the room, stepping over Prussia's body.

"This is terrible…" Germany said wearily, "This was not how it was supposed to happen..."

"What do you mean," Japan said narrowing his eyes.

"So you're not the butler?" England said confused.

"I'm a butler, but not the butler of this house… actually" Germany said gesturing to Prussia's body. "I'm his butler."

"If you're his butler then why did he arrive late?" France said in disbelief.

"I was the one who had invited you all," Germany said patting Italy who refused to let go of him. "I had called you all here to get rid of this ordeal with the blackmail."

"Then why did you have us come here?" England said accusingly. "Were you saying you helped him?"

"No," Germany said plainly. "I had been this man's butler since the day he found out my little secret. He learned that I had come to the country illegally, and when I finally found a place where I could stay I was betrayed. Soon after I was being blackmailed as well, and this month I had run out of money in order to repay him. The only option I saw fit was to see that he was arrested and the best way to do it was gather everybody who had ever been blackmailed, confront him directly and turned him over to the police."

"So that's it, isn't it?" France said sighing.

"That's not it!" England stated outraged. "We still don't know who bloody did it!"

"Well we better find out soon," Germany said checking his watch. "We only have 39 minutes before the police arrive…"

"We can't have the police come here now!" China protested.

"I agree," America said, "We have to find out which one of you did it!"

"One of us?" England combated.

"Well I didn't do it!" America countered.

England glared, "Well we all had a motive."

"And an opportunity," France added.

"And a weapon," Russia concluded.

"Well, is there anybody else in the house?" Japan said calmly.

"Just us and…" Both Italy and Germany glanced at each other. "The cook!" they both answered at the same time.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as ran out of the room, down the main hall, past the dining room and into the kitchen. It was empty. The sounds of the radio had died to a low static, evidence that the rain outside had not stopped. Having nothing else besides the radio, the room was bare; nothing was on the counters and the dishes had been put away. They each walked around the room; America waltzed close to the refrigerator. "There's nobody here, dudes," He said shrugging.

Suddenly the refrigerator door opened and out fell the body of a dead Belarus, America grabbing her in that split second. Her hair falling forward as if to prevent anyone from seeing the terrified face she had when she died. America's eyes widened and he could hear China let out another yell. "Ack," He said slipping. He lowered her body onto the ground and that's when he noticed the large knife stuck in the back of body.

Everyone huddled around the body, as France looked at the wound. "I think you have some explaining to do!" America said whipping his hands on his pants. He pointed to Germany angrily.

"Me?" Germany said calmly confused.

"Who would have wanted to kill the cook?" America said standing up.

"Well dinner wasn't that bad," England said standing as well.

"Really!? You're going to make snide comments, now?" America said angrily.

"Sorry," England countered, "It's my defense mechanism!"

"Ugh, you're so infuriating sometimes, dude!" America said getting so close their noses almost touched, "If I was the murderer I would kill you next!" Everyone was quiet as they looked at America in surprise. America took a moment to realize what he had said. He loosened his tie. "Which I'm not!" he said correcting himself.

England rolled his eyes before moving away from America.

"Besides," America continued, "I'm not the confessed killer in this room." He turned to Russia. "You're the one wanted for murder."

"You can't prove that," Russia said his face keeping a forced smile.

"Well you paid the blackmail!" America said yelling.

"Just like you Mr. America," Russia jeered.

"Well, China had the dagger!" France spoke up pushing the two men apart.

Both of them looked over at China. "Yes, but I dropped it!"

"Where?" France said.

"In the study!" China replied.

"Where?" Japan accused.

"I don't know!"

"When?" Russia joined.

"I don't know!" China said waving his arms around, "Before I screamed… after I screamed… I don't KNOW!"

"Either way I think we should move the body to the study," Germany said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"Why?" America said shrugging.

"Think about it," Germany said plainly, "We can't just have bodies lying about, can we?"

America, Germany and England grabbed the body by the limps and carried it down the hall. When they entered the room, Italy gasped. In complete shock, they dropped the body in the door way.

"What is it?" China said trying to get past them.

"Nothing," America answered shocked.

"Who's there?" Russia said peering over.

"Nobody…" England stated.

"I don't understand…" China said still trying to push through. When he saw what was in front of him he didn't know what to think. The carpet was bare; not even a speck of blood could be seen.

"No body," Germany said. "Someone has taken the body!"

CHAPTER END

* * *

**HUNNNNGGGGHHH gomen... I've been writing so many essays and going so much calc that letters make my head spin... but I will get back to writing... probably this weekend maybe... maybe not... who knows**


	4. Unexpected Surprise of Event

CHAPTER 4

"Maybe he wasn't dead?" Japan said evenly.

Everyone was still standing in the door way. Stunned in shock and confusion, nobody else said a word. The body of a murdered Prussia had just disappeared and with no evidence left behind they didn't know who or what had happened.

"But 'e was!" France said in a harsh whisper.

"We should have made sure…" Japan said.

"By cutting his head off, I suppose," China said ideally.

"That was uncalled for," Japan said slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Well, where is he," England said pushing into the room.

"We better look for him," Germany said.

Forgetting about Belarus's body in the door, everyone shuffled into the room. They all searched the room, looking under every table and chair. After a moment of frustration, Russia spoke up, "Well, he couldn't have been dead."

"'e was," France said standing up. He had been by the mantle checking the fireplace. "At least I 'zought 'e was…"he loosened his purple tie, "What difference does it make now."

"It's a difference to Mr. Prussia," England said checking the curtains that were behind the desk with Japan.

"Maybe…" America said standing there. He rushed up to Germany, "Prussia killed the cook Belarus!"

Everyone nodded. "Yes!"

Germany stared at America before raising and eyebrow, "How?"

America opened his mouth then shut it. Everybody else looked to be in thought as well. After a moment, America frowned and went back to where he was standing before. They all sat in the room silently until China leaned over to Italy, who was standing next to him.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" he whispered.

Italy nodded before getting up and letting China follow him. They stepped over the body carefully then continued down the hall.

England, now finished with searching behind the desk, glanced at the papers on top of it. "Now what's this Mr. Germany?" England said holding up a strip of film.

"I believe those are the negatives to which America had earlier referred to," Germany said, making no movement to take away the photos.

"Oh my god, dude!" America said running over to snatched the negatives away. His face was extremely red including his ears. England quickly pulled back. He laughed and moved around the desk avoiding America's hands.

"Were you going to going to black mail him as well?"

"Of course not," Germany countered. "I was going to give them back after this evening was over!"

"Very lovely," England said teasingly.

"What sort of pictures are 'zey?" France asked.

"They're my pictures and want them back!" America said reaching around England who slapped his hand away.

"Oh no," England said, "There is something in them that concerns me too."

"Let me see," France said swiping the negatives away from England.

"Oh my," Japan said leaning in next to him, "Not many people can get into that position…"

Both France and Japan turned and stared at the red America and the laughing England. America kept trying to reach over England who was blocking his hands, when screaming could be heard. Distracted, England snatched the photos back, and proceeded to have them snatched away by America, who placed them back on the desk before running after the others to see where the screaming was coming from. Everyone ran out the room to find China and Italy stuck in a frozen scream.

On the floor in front of them lay the body of Prussia. From the way he was laying he had fallen out of the bathroom. Before he had been unmarked but now blood dripped from the back of his head and onto the front of his forehead as it continued to pool onto the floor.

"He's dead…" Japan said slightly confused.

"Again?" Germany said staring at the bodies.

"Ai yaaaa" China said swaying. Both Italy and China were about to faint. Germany quickly caught Italy and when America tried to catch China he fell through his hands and flopped onto the floor.

"Oops," He muttered before picking him up.

Japan eyes widen a fraction as he stared at Russia. He slowly pointed, "You've got blood on your hands…."

Russia gave a shocked look to his palms before quickly whipping them off. "Well, I didn't do it!" he said quickly.

Everybody stared at him for a moment before France caught their attention.

"Well 'e's certainly dead now…" France said moving the Prussia wrist, "And 'e 'as new injuries. Who would want to kill 'im twice!?"

England frowned. "That seems so unnecessary."

America shrugged. "From where I'm from that what we call over kill…"

"It's what we call psychotic," France said.

Russia spoke up. "Unless he wasn't dead before…"

America sneered. "What's the difference?!"

"That's what we are trying to find out!" Germany said his voice rising in volume, "We are trying to figure out who killed him? Where? And with what!?"

"Stop shouting!" America said half plugging on of his ears.

"I'm not shouting!" Germany said standing up quickly. Everyone gave him an incredulous look, "Alright I'm shouting!" He said a little angrily, "I'm shouting! I'm shouting! I'm…" In the middle of his frustrated rant a large candle stick from on top of the bathroom door frame fell and hit Germany on the top of his head. There was a loud thud and Germany fell to knees then fell forward.

* * *

It took a couple of moment for Germany to recover, but once he was awake and had an ice pack applied to his head, the guest began dragging the body of Prussia into the room with the body of the cook. Italy, Japan and England dragged the cook's body over to the couch while the rest of them dragged Prussia's body over.

"Well," America said casually, "Ladies first."

England gave him a noticeable eye-roll as he bent down with Japan to lift up Belarus from the floor. With a bit of struggle, and help from Italy, they got her to sit on the couch.

"Careful," Germany said treating his head, "Don't get blood on the sofa."

"How do we do this?" Italy said gesturing toward the knife, "The knife will just go further into her back…"

America gestured with his hands. "Just drape over the side." They nodded in agreement and moved the body. "Okay time for Prussia."

America reached down with France and pulled the body onto the couch in a slightly sitting position. In the attempt France slipped and ending up in the middle of the two bodies. Not seeing any reason to stand he just sat there.

America walked up behind the couch now that the bodies were placed. "Now who-" he glanced down to see the staring eyes for Prussia. Feeling a little freaked out he closed the eyelids. "Now who had access to the candlestick?"

"All of us," England responded evenly.

"I was given to you," Japan said raising an eyebrow.

England sent Japan a glare. "Yeah, but I dropped it on the table," He sneered, "Anybody could have picked it up."

"Look we still have all these weapons," Germany interrupted. He went around the room picking up as he named them aloud, "the gun, the rope, the wrench and the lead pipe." He moved over to the side of the room. "Let's put them all in this cupboard and lock it. Since there is a homicidal maniac about…"

Everyone nodded in agreement and watched as in a slightly hazard way, Germany piled all of the things into the cupboard closed and pulled a key from his pocket. With an audible click, it was locked.

"What are you doing with the key?" Russia said watching as Germany put it back in his pocket.

"I'm putting in my pocket…" he responded.

"Why?"

"To keep it safe obviously," Germany said raising an eyebrow.

China had been sitting in the chair trying to get a hold of the situation, but he quickly stood up at this news. "That means you can open it whenever you want!" he countered.

"But it also means that you can't," Germany said.

"But what if YOU'RE the murder!" China said hysterically.

"I'm not," Germany said taken back.

"But what if you are!?" America defended with an inquisitive finger point.

"Well it's got to be put somewhere!" Germany exasperated, "If I have it, I know I'm safe."

"But we don't know that we are!" China said angrily.

Germany frowned slightly in thought; then he clapped his hands together in a moment of realization. "I have an idea! Let's throw it away!"

Everybody shouted in agreement as they rushed out the study, down the hall and towards the front door. Germany threw his arm back and opened the door, but stopped in mid-throw. The stranger in front of them ducked at the scene. The man stood up as he noticed the crowd of people gathered behind the butler. He brushed a brown hair from his face; the rest of his hair tied back in a ponytail for convince of the weather. He had a timid look as he gave the man a guilty face.

"I'm sorry," He said with a small smile, "I didn't mean to disturb the whole house hold…"

"Oh …ah…"Germany lowered his hand. "Sorry, how can we help?"

"My car…" The brunette said gesturing back, "it broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone?"

Germany gave a paused and stared at the man. He opened his mouth but it took a moment for him to actually say something. "Give us one moment," He finally let out.

He turned around and everybody behind him huddled together. The man watched with slight confusion as the guest whispered together in hushed manic tones. He leaned forward a bit to try and listen but Germany turned back around.

"Very well sir. Would you care to come in?" Germany said opening the door wider so the man could pass through.

Once inside the man removed his hood and glanced around in awe at the large open household.

"Well," He said looking around, "Where is it?"

"The body?" Germany blurted out.

"The phone," the man said completely shocked and confused, "What body?"

Everyone gave a quick glare at Germany who let out a cough. "Well there's no body. I mean there is nobody," He said correcting himself, "There is nobody in the study." Everybody laughed it off, even nodded in agreement at the conditions of the said study. Germany quickly saved the situation, "But I believe there is a phone in the lounge."

The man smiled. "Thank you," he said as he followed Germany down the hallway to the door.

Germany extended his hand and the man walked in through the two doors. He expected Germany to follow him in, but turned around to find Germany closing the door. There was a brief moment of silence before the soft sound of clicking as the door was being locked.

Outside the door, Germany twisted the lock and checked the handle one more time. He was about done when an arm reached out and clasped his shoulder. He turned around with a loud manly gasp. He let out a sigh of relief when he was faced with the American.

"Where's the key?" he asked simply.

"In my pocket," Germany said still a little frazzled.

"No 'zat key!" France yelled from where everybody had been standing; which was still by the front door, "'Ze key to cupboard! Where 'ze weapons are!"

"You still want me to throw it away?" Germany said exhausted.

With even a second of hesitation everyone yelled. "Yes!"

Once again opening the front door, Germany readied his hand. This time nobody was there to get in the way. With a thrust of his hand he sent the key sailing past the cars; almost making it to the brush of the trees that surrounded the estate. Satisfied he walked back into the house and locked the front door.

"Well," he said now with the job done, "What now?"

"Germany I demand to be let out," Japan said holding out his hand for the key.

"No," Germany said stiffly.

"Why not?" Japan asked almost hysterically.

"We have to know who did it," Germany said, his manner unchanged, "We are all in this together now."

China clenched his fist. "If you don't let us out," he started, "I'll say that you killed them both."

The other guest seemed to find that fitting and nodded in agreement. Germany still didn't cave. Completely at a wits end, America exclaimed, "Well I could use a drink."

Everybody nodded and followed into the library. Before heading over to the room, America peaked inside of the study. Chine gave him a weary look. "Just checking," America said idly.

"Everything alright?" he questioned back.

"Yup," He said closing the door, "Two corpses; everything's fine."

China nodded as they made their way into the library. America lazily uncorked the whiskey. "Anybody else?" Some people raised their hands, and still in the mood of laziness, he drenched the glasses in an attempt to fill four at once. Everyone seemed frazzled. France pulled out a cigarette, and kindly offer one to England, who took it with mercy. Taking their respective drinks, America nodded his head as he voiced one of his thought.

"Alright listen up," He voiced loudly, "Germany, am I right thinking that there's no other dudes in this house?"

Germany stood to the side. He gave a moment thought then replied, "Uhn, no."

America brightened up. "So there is someone else in this house!"

Germany looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry, I think I meant no meaning yes."

America looked at him as he lowered his drink. "No meaning yes?" he repeated. He shook his head to try and clear it. "Look dude, I want a straight answer. Is there anybody else in the house? Yes or no?"

Germany looked at him again with a pause. "No…"

"No there is? Or no there isn't?" America said getting confused causing his voice to rise.

Germany seemed just as confused. "Yes…?"

"Please!" shouted Japan as he looked at them through his hands. "Do you think we should get rid of that man before he realizes there is something going on her," he stressed.

"Thank you!" England said withdrawing another cigarette.

France frowned. "How can we 'zrow 'im outside in the middle of a storm!"

"If we let him stay in the house he may get suspicious!" England counter argued.

France yelled right back, "If we 'zrow 'im out 'e might get even more suspicious!"

America threw up his hands. "If I were him I would suspicious already."

China broke the argument, his yelling being heard over all of them. "Oh, who cares!? That guy doesn't matter!" he shrieked, "Let him stay, locked up for another half an hour! The police will be here by then and there are two dead bodies in the study!"

"Shhh," Everyone mimicked together.

"Well there is still some confusion as to whether or not there is somebody else in the house," America said gesturing towards Germany.

Germany looked frustrated. "I told you, there isn't."

"There isn't any confusion or there isn't anybody else!" America questioned.

"Either!" Germany said then looked confused for a second. He retracted his statement. "or both…"

"Will you just give me a clear answer?!" America said with a sigh.

"Certainly," Germany said disgruntled, "…What was the question again?"

"Is there anybody else in the house!?" America yelled.

"No!" the rest of the guest and Italy yelled back at him.

America laughed. "Ah ha! That's what he says, but I say," he gave a confident smile, "We spilt up and search the house. Just to make sure!"

"Split up!?" China said.

"Yeah!" America said confirming it with a nod. He pulled his sleeve up and checked his watch. "We have little time left, and if we split up into pairs we get more ground covered."

"Pairs?" France questioned.

"Yup."

"Wait a minuted," France countered, "Suppose that one of us is the murderer, if we split up into pairs the person who is paired with the killer might get killed!"

America face brightened. "Then we'd know who the murderer is!"

China frowned, "but one half of the pair would be dead!"

"This is war!" America explained, "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! Ask every cook and they'll tell ya so!"

"But the cook is dead!"

America grimaced at his own choice of words. There was silence throughout the room, before Russia spoke up. "I say we give it a try."

England nodded. "We don't have much of a choice do we…"

Italy spoke up gripping his hands lightly. "But it is dark upstairs in the attic," He said slowly and a little shaken, "Will anyone go with me?"

Germany interrupted before the calling of rooms could begin. "I suggest we all draw locks for partners." He pulled out some long match sticks and made everybody follow him into the kitchen. Using one of the spare knives Germany cut into each pair of matches. The room as silent except for the sound of the cutting. Germany finished quickly and put the matches in his hands. He turned his back to the others and shuffled them around to make them look different heights. He then turned back around his hands covering the sticks.

"Ready?" he said letting out a sigh, " The two shortest together then the next two shortest, agreed?" He paused for a moment as everybody nodded to the rules. "And I suggest the shortest two sticks search in the cellar and so on up."

Everyone warily took their match from Germany's hand. All of them hoping not to have the cellar.

* * *

**Oh my goodness. Sorry this chapter isn't written as well as the others. I'm so close to finals and it takes a while to edit these because there so long and sorry for the long wait. I'm almost done with the semester though so you might not have to wait as long for the next one… Thank you to all those who review! It's so very nice to know people like my writing since I'm not always confident with it UvU**

**If you can't tell who that character was that they locked up... it was Lithuania... like I said... sorry this chapter isn't as well written**


	5. Searching Everywhere

CHAPTER 5

After all the slight complaining and silent stares, the groups were paired up and ready to search their respective areas.

Germany and Japan were followed up the stairs by Russia and Italy who were on their way to the attic. Germany pointed at the door close to it and instructed China and France.

"That's the door that leads to the cellar," He said as he continued his ascend.

As they went, England and America walked to the center of the main hall.

"Well, we know what's in the study," America said scratching the back of his head, "We just came from the kitchen and the stranger is locked up in lounge."

"Then we need to check the billiard room again," England said cutting him short.

America shrugged, not seeing much of a problem, and followed him into the room.

Up the stairs Germany and Japan separated from Italy and Russia, who continued their way over to the stairs that led into the attic. They opened the door, noticing all the lights are off. Russia leaned forward a bit and clicked the lights on. They came into view of a steep staircase. They stood in silence. Russia could practically hear the sound of Italy shaking.

"Do you want to go first," Russia asked not moving from where he stood. Italy didn't look at him, but he shook his head no. Russia looked back at him. "I'm sure there is no one up there."

Italy still made no move to advance. "Then why don't you go in front?"

Russia nodded and turned back so he was facing the stairs. "Okay, I will." He made no move to go up the stairs. Both of them stood there silently. Even after a long pause, the still didn't move. They just stared at the looming hallway.

In the completely opposite direction of the house, China led the way as he and France climbed down the cellar stairs. Unlike the case with Italy and Russia, they couldn't seem to find the light switch anywhere close by. They stumbled a bit as they moved slowly. When they got to final pair of stairs they could see nothing but pitch black.

"Well," France joked, "Ladies first."

China scowled at him, but due to the lack of light, France couldn't see it. "Oh no, you can go first," he finally let out.

"Non, non, non," France said shaking his head in the darkness, "I insist."

"No, I insist," China countered.

"What are you afraid of?" France said throwing up his hands, "A fate worse 'zan death?

"No, just death," China said still not moving, "isn't that enough?"

Not too far away up the stairs, Japan and Germany stood in front of two neighboring doors. They didn't go in but they opened their doors. Germany then spoke up.

"Are you going in there?" he questioned with suspicion in his voice.

"Yes," Japan deadpanned, "Are you going in there?"

"Yes," Germany responded.

They both didn't move and stared at each other, both nervous to move. Germany audible gulped.

"Alright then."

"Alright," Japan agreed.

They stood a little longer before each of them leaned into the room a bit. Both of them dark.

"I don't see any light switches in there," Germany said even though he had not looked very long.

"Well neither do I," Japan said calmly, "But there must be some in there…"

"Shall I come in with you?"

"No!" Japan said with a slight frown, "I mean… no thank you."

At the same time both of them turned to their doors and made their way in. Even though they were only about a step in half inward, they jumped back as if to try and catch the other in a plot to kill them. They were only awkwardly faced with each other.

Down the stairs, America and England were looking through the bar in the billiard room. Standing up, America brushed off his pants, with a sigh he held out his hand for them both to exit the bar. "After you."

England frowned and folded his arms. "No thanks."

Rolling his eyes America made his way to the exit the same time England did. Both of them squeezing together tightly as they tried to pull themselves through, they eventually got stuck. They struggled for a moment and pulled on the opposing counter tops. Eventually they squeezed through. They stared at each other, trying to hide the panting under their breaths. America fixed his tie and walked over to where the pool sticks hung. He grabbed one suddenly.

Taken off guard, England backed away from him a bit. America rose an eyebrow and pointed to underneath the billiard table. Sighing in slight relief, England rolled his eyes before kneeling down. They expected something sinister but found it to be empty.

Back in the attic, well the stairs of the attic, Russia and Italy stood their ground. They hadn't moved a step. All that could be heard was the rain from outside as it hit the roof.

Italy finally spoke up. "Go on," He said, "I'll be right behind you…"

Russia looked down at him with a slight frown. "That's why I'm nervous…" He mumbled to himself.

"Then we'll go together," Italy surmised.

Russia let the idea mulled for less than a second and agreed. Shoulder to shoulder they were barely able to fit in the thin corridor as they walked up the steep stairs. It only got more and more difficult as they began to reach the area where the wall stopped. With only, Russia being tall enough to hold them, Italy began falling on him the oddest ways, making it even more difficult to walk.

Back in the cellar, France and China seemed to have conquered their own stairs. They inched along with their backs against the walls until China reached over and found the light switch, when he did, France tripped on the stairs. It was unexpected and it scared China into running down the steps to make sure his back wasn't turned. France stared at him from his fallen position with a grimace.

"You stay there!" China said nervously.

Working his way back up but keeping his back against the wall, it took a moment for France to successfully stand back up. By the time he was up they seemed to be even more on edge.

Right above them, America placed his hands on the door his body ready to jump back if anything attack him. England stood next to him in a similar position. When the door was opened they both jumped out of the way. After a second or two, they leaned into the room, only to find it empty. They sighed in unison.

Up the stairs, Germany had tried to find the light in the room and failed. Too nervous to actually look through the furniture he called out to the room.

"If there is anybody in here…" He said slightly too loud, "You better watch out!"

In the room next to him, Japan was doing the same thing since he was also stumbling around in the darkness.

"Are you hiding," he said trying to keep his voice as even as possible, "I'm coming…"

Back down the stairs, America and England were finishing their room. With only a couple left, they opened up a room they had yet to see. They couldn't simply look in either, due to the fact that the lights were off.

"What room is this?" America said as he stood in the door way.

England shrugged. "Search me," he said.

America nodded. "Okay." He turned England toward him by his shoulders and began to give him a security search. Reaching under his jacket, America patted his shoulders, his chest, the stomach and only stopped at the hips because of England practically growling at him.

"Get your hands off me," He spat out, to which the America quickly removed his hands.

In the cellar, France and China were trying to calm their heart rate when a loud squeak sounded out. Throwing his hands up in a panic, China moved out the way as a rat scuttled across the hard floor. He fell back on a set of cobwebs, as France moved down the remaining stairs. They stayed across the room from each other as China swung his hands up to get the webs out of his face. France moved about the dusty room, trying not to touch anything too dirty.

On the main floor, finally making their way into the darkened room, America and England crept along the walls. It wasn't until America's hands met the light switch that they moved away from it. England let out a sigh of relief when he noticed this room was also empty.

"Nobody here," America said, stating the obvious.

It was a large room. To the left were seats lined up for the sitting audience. Across from that was the fireplace, which was very close to the large grand piano. Other than that, the room was bare, making it obvious to the two people in it that this was the ball room. In the back of the room however, there were windows, completely blocked off by heavy curtains.

England gulped at he saw them. "He could be behind one of those curtains…"

America noticed them. "Okay, you look," He said, "I'm going to and search the kitchen again." And with that he quickly left the room, leaving England alone. England stared at the door. He couldn't tell if he was more shocked or angry about being left alone.

Deciding to just get it over with, he walked slowly over to the curtains; they felt further then they looked. As he got closer, one of them moved slightly. England halted, almost as if he was going to scream but he choked it down. Evermore reluctant, he moved closer; his hands hesitated before touching the curtains. Mustering up everything he could, he grabbed the curtains and pulled them back.

There was nobody, but one of the panels of the window was slightly broken. It had been letting air in. England frowned feeling like a fool. He had the urge to smack the American on the head when they saw each other next.

* * *

A hand smacked the last of the evidence on top of each other. All the black mail that been shown earlier was there, but so were the tapes Italy had been recording. With a quick toss, everything ended in the fire. It cracked at the evidence burned brightly; the sound of clicking was heard as the perpetrator quickly made their way to the cabinet. With a key they calmly and quietly unlocked it. There was a soft click as the door swung open.

* * *

In the lounge, the visitor of that evening was leaning against the table that the phone stood on. He stood with his back to the door, and attempted to keep his voice down in a polite manner. He paused before answering the person on the phone.

"Well I'm a little nervous," he said warily with a pause, "I'm in this big house and I've been locked into the lounge." As he talked he didn't notice the fireplace in the corner pivoting and opening up. He continued his conversation. "Yes," he said after another pause, still noticing the intruder in the room, getting ever closer with the heavy wrench in hand. "And there's a whole group of people here having some sort of party..." The wrenched was raised high into the air. "And one of them is my old boss from-"

Just then the wrench swung down, hitting hard against his skull. The thunk was loud, and body fell onto the ground. Blood soon pooled around it. The intruder simply reached down, picked up the phone with a cloth and placed it back where it belonged.

* * *

England had caught up with America as he made his way to the greenhouse. Alfred clicked on the lights to the side and a decoration lit up. It was the same place Prussia had tried to make his escape earlier, not that they knew that.

They walked around, the room not being very large. England checked toward where the windows were and turned around when he saw America fumbling about in the toolshed connected to the room. He touched the shelve realizing it was dirty and grabbed a nearby cloth. As he wiped his hands, he moved to lean against one of the bare wall.

The wall opened up and America tumbled to the ground. England looked shocked as he made his way over quickly. He helped America stand as they both looked into the hidden door.

"Seems like a secret passageway," he said dusting himself off.

"Should we see where it leads?" England questioned carefully.

America reached over to the shelf and pulled a flashlight down. The tunnel was dark; he was going to need this. He held it up, "What the hell!" He clicked it on. "I've had a good life."

With that being said, he slipped into the thin walkway first, and England trailed behind him. It was dreadfully dark and if they hadn't had the flashlight they would have run into the pipes that lined the walls. A couple times however, England did fall against America's back due to the random times he would stop to watch his step. England curse every time.

When they got to the other side, it had already been open. The ducked their heads down and crawled out of the pivoted fireplace. As the entered the room, the noticed the lights were already on. They paused in confusion until their gaze extended down upon the dead body.

America jumped back in surprise; England gasped louder than he had intended. He backed away and the fireplace pivoted, by itself, back into place. The sudden movement caused England to scream and accidently claw his way onto a paling American. Completely freaked out, both of them ran towards the door.

It was still locked. They pounded and screamed alerting everybody in the house. Germany and Japan ran out of their rooms just as Russia and Italy made their way down the attic stairs. In that brief moment, they all collided at where the hallways met. Fumbling and falling on top of each other, they struggled to stand back up. As the screaming and raving continued they scrambled back up and hustled down the next set of stairs.

China and France came running up the cellar as they heard it.

"Where is it coming from?" Russia said confused.

"The lounge," Germany determined and ran toward the door.

Russia ran toward it and France joined them. He maneuvered past them and tried the handle.

"'Ze door is locked!"

"I know that," Russia spat back at the obvious statement.

"'Zen unlock it!" France yelled back, in the same panic as everybody in the room.

"Where's the key," Russia motioned to Germany.

Germany stood straight and patted his coat pocket. His panic rose as he checked them again. "The key it gone!" he finally shouted.

"Nevermind about 'ze key!" France said throwing his hands up, "Open 'ze door!"

Russia grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him. "I can't open the door without the key!" he accented with every shake. He dropped France and pilled at the handles again. "Let us in! Let us in!" he shouted to them.

"Let us out! Let us out!" they shouted back.

"We have no other alternative," Germany announced. He ran a little ways back to the other side of the hall. "We are just going to have to break it down," he said only to ram into the door but it didn't budge the hard solid oak. He fell back, his arm in great pain.

Italy, then, perked up. "I have an idea," he announced before running off.

The screaming continued and China frowned. "Oh, will you two shut up," he complained, "We are trying out best!"

Just as he said this, Italy had come back from the study. He held the gun in his hand, but tripped over a fallen Germany and a shot rang out. Hearing the sudden shot, both France and Russia jumped onto the floor and covered their heads. China and Japan ran to the side as they noticed the chandelier spinning. Inside the room, England and America clutched each other and slid onto the ground.

"Ah they're shooting at us, now!" America yelled in a new panic.

Italy had gotten back to his feet and skillfully aimed for the door. When Russia and France noticed while trying to get back up, they jumped back down into their laying positions. A few quick shots and the lock was blown off.

America opened the door in a huff. "Why were you shooting at us," he said walking over and taking the gun from Italy.

"To get you out!" Italy explained, a little annoyed his good efforts were being complained about.

"You could have killed us!" Alfred said moving across the room. "I could have died!" Above him the chandeliers thread was unwinding rapidly. The shot having taken out of the rope it was becoming too heavy. It had its final snap and took a quick plunge to the ground.

* * *

**Oh my dangit! I kinda forgot to update this story... and I started another one and I'm trying to get ready for AnimeExpo and... to be hones I've just been lazy... gomen**

**this chapter was kinda hard to write so sorry if it progresses quickly... it suppose to happen quickly so I guess it makes sense. **


End file.
